Todo el tiempo del mundo
by Klaudia Lupin
Summary: One-shot de una pareja que adoro, saltándome a la torera los dos últimos libros de Rowling. La historia de Harry y Hermione según el joven Potter.


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Bros, y yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Aclaro que la historia es más bien un UA porque no sigue del todo los libros, además los personajes son OoC y la pareja no es canon.

* * *

Todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Buenas noches Harry -el pelirrojo Weasley se despidió entre bostezos.

Y como todas las noches Harry prefirió quedarse un rato a solas en la sala común. En realidad sólo llevaba un mes en Howgarts, pero le encantaba disfrutar del ambiente que rodeaba todos los rincones del castillo. Cada pared parecía rezumar magia y esconder misterios y, a veces, con los alumnos riendo y moviéndose Harry sentía que no podía disfrutarlo. Todo aquello era tan nuevo para él, tan extraño pero a la vez tan familiar. Era como si después de once años viviendo es una casa, por fin hubiese encontrado su hogar. Suspiró, contemplando embelesado la danza de las llamas. Se sobresaltó cuando oyó el golpe de un libro al caer. Se giró.

-Lo...lo siento_titubeó la niña- No quería molestar-avanzó con pauso raudo hacia las escaleras, a pesar de llevar una buena cantidad de libros y una mochila seguramente muy pesada. La detuvo.

-¡Espera!-ella se dio la vuelta con las mejillas encendidas. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el pelo revuelto, por lo que Harry dedujo que había estado llorando.- No te preocupes, ni que este lugar fuera mío...-bromeó. La chica sonrió levemente.

-Es que no quería asustarte, no pensé que fuera a haber nadie a estas horas.

La miró intrigado.

-¿Esperas a que no haya nadie para volver?- adivinó. Ella negó con la cabeza apresuradamente, pero Harry comprendió que mentía.-Eso no es justo.

-Yo no quiero incomodar a nadie-admitió en un susurro-Sé que no les gusto...-se le quebró la voz-..que no os gusto. Sabía que esto pasaría.

Harry no supo como reaccionar ante sus lágrimas, aunque si supieron hacerlo sus brazos, pues de pronto se vio abrazándola. Y una ternura desconocida llenó su alma al sentir a aquella chiquilla indefensa llorar entre sus brazos. Acarició sus rizos con suavidad, y se dio el lujo de saborear su nombre al pronunciarlo.

-Hermione...-a ella le sonó como una caricia- A mí no me pareces insufrible, ni una sabelotodo.

-Gracias.-se separó de su pecho y él se sintió repentinamente vacío. Y ella desprotegida.-Me gustaría poder ser tu amiga.

Al chico se le ensombreció la mirada un poco y esta vez fue ella la que adivinó.

-Sé que acabas de descubrir que eres famoso y que debe ser difícil, pero la verdad que no quiero ser tu amiga por eso. Sino por esto que acabas de hacer.

Él sonrió ilusionado.

-¿De verdad?-la chica asintió sonriendo, de nuevo sonrojada.

-Cuando leí acerca de ti, pensé que...que tal vez tu te sentías igual de solo que yo.

-Sí. Siempre me he sentido y he estado muy solo._ella le acarició el brazo, y esta vez fue gratitud lo que sintió hacia ella.

-¿Entonces somos amigos?

Ninguno de los dos eran expertos en conocer gente, y probablemente aquello de "quiero ser tu amigo" no fuera lo más normal entre los niños de once años, pero para ellos era suficiente. Se sonrieron. Aquella noche, por primera vez, Harry Potter descubrió lo que era desear cuidar a alguien y como se sentía cuando te miraban con afecto. Y Hermione Granger encontró, sin esperarlo, a su alma gemela.

* * *

Perdido. Así era como se sentía. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a depender de ese modo de ella, pero no había duda de que estaba perdido sin Hermione. Su imagen en aquella cama, rígida, le perseguía una y otra vez. Por Merlín, lo que la necesitaba. No sabía las horas que habían pasado desde que habló con ella por última vez, pero estaba desesperado por oír su voz. Así que, sentado en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, con Ginny explicando su historia, Harry sólo podía pensar en ella. Era ridículo. La hermana de su mejor amigo había estado a punto de morir a manos de Voldemort, con cuyo recuerdo por cierto había mantenido una agradable charla, había sido atacado por un basilisco y salvado por un Fénix, todo esto en una Cámara secreta construida por un fundador del colegio. Y en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en que habría sido más fácil con Hermione a su lado. Ella lo había resuelto mucho antes que él y habría actuado menos temerariamente, para no poner en peligro a Ginny. También pensaba en ella cuando le dio la libertad a Dobby, estaba deseando contárselo. Lo que no le contó a nadie, por supuesto, fue lo mal que lo había pasado al estar lejos de su amiga. Aunque el modo en que la estrechó entre sus brazos, loco de alegría, debió darle una pista a la joven.

* * *

Suspiró derrotado. Definitivamente ese año _tampoco _había sido fácil...

Desde que era pequeño, en aquella claustrofóbica alacena, había rogado, deseado e incluso rezado por conocer algo de sus padres. Alguna verdad, porque sabía que lo que le contaban los Dursley no era cierto en absoluto. Por eso, cuando descubrió lo que en realidad era, cuando alguien le habló de sus padres con amor, con admiración, con respeto; Harry sintió que ese vacío se llenaba por fin un poco. Pero entonces, al inicio de su tercer año en Howgarts y con todo el mundo mágico conmocionado por la fuga de un preso, conoció la parte de la historia de sus padres que no quería conocer, la historia de su muerte. Habían sido traicionados por su mejor amigo, por aquél a quien consideraban su hermano...o eso era lo que todos creían saber. Rodaban tantas historias, tantas versiones, pero todas coincidían en que Sirius Black había sido el traidor y que su fuga de la cárcel tenía el único objetivo de acabar también con Harry. Y así se encontró un buen día, con sus dos mejores amigos, un licántropo (también amigo de sus padres, que menudo ojo...) y un asesino encerrados en una de las casas más encantada de Londres.

Normal, ¿eh?

Sí, Harry también lo creía.

Y lo que más normal resultó, es que el traidor no era un traidor, y la rata no era una rata y de repente Ron no tenía mascota y el tenía un padrino y un amigo, dos personas que le contarían de primera mano cómo eran sus padres, que tenían fotos y que podrían llenar aún más ese vacío.

Oh, bueno, tuvo que romper algunas reglas para lograrlo...pero ¿qué mal hace un viaje en el tiempo para evitar la ejecución de un pobre animalito y ayudar a un supuesto asesino ( ni siquiera tuvo un juicio) a escapar? ¿Qué mal hace querer conocer tu pasado y ayudar a un buen hombre? Ningún mal. Justicia poética, que se dice. Sonrió.

-¿Primero suspiras y luego sonríes?- inquirió su amiga, junto a él.

La miró como sorprendido de que siguiera allí, pues él había olvidado que todavía estaban en el tren.

-¿Sabes, Hermione?- dijo, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta, asaltado por una idea- Estaba pensando en que tienes un miedo horrible a las alturas.

-No me digas...¿Cómo lo has sabido?-bufó. Aún así Harry mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Quizás no lo sabría si...-bajó la voz, mientras Ron arqueaba las cejas, intrigado al no oír lo que decían-...si no hubieses montado a Buckbeak conmigo. Era mi padrino, no el tuyo. Gracias, Herms.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Se merecía ser un hombre libre...

-Le guardaste el secreto al profesor Lupin- apuntó, ahora en voz alta.

-¡Pero no porque fuera amigo de tus padres!

-No-amplió aún más su sonrisa- Pero es lo que mi madre habría hecho, es lo que _hizo_. Gracias por ayudarme a imaginar qué tan especial era ella.

Si el tren no hubiera comenzado a frenar para entrar en la estación, las lágrimas de los ojos de la chica habrían rodado por sus mejillas sin remedio.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, le habría explicado que sólo se sentía especial cuando él la miraba. Y tal vez, de nuevo sólo tal vez, ella también le hubiera dado las gracias por mirarla así. Pero por ahora, no lo diría...Aún tenían mucho tiempo para eso.

* * *

Merlín le odiaba, le odiaba profundamente. Cuando alcanzó a comprender que había vencido a la muerte siendo un bebé y que había tenido una segunda oportunidad gracias al amor de su madre, creyó que era una señal. Ahora comprendía que los otros planes que la vida guardaba para él serían una continua venganza y un eterno reproche de aquel favor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Torneo de los Tres Magos iba a celebrarse. Era una dura y cruenta competición por la gloria que antaño había sido suspendida por las sucesivas muertes de participantes. Este año se reanudaba con cierta ligereza, las pruebas si bien sería duras no implicarían el enorme riesgo de otros tiempos. Aún así, por seguridad había una edad límite para presentarse. Harry no tenía esa edad, por lo que no se presentó. Acababa de cumplir los 14 años, y de empezar su cuarto año en el colegio. Y sin embargo, en un macabro plan por acabar con él ( de nuevo) Voldemort logró introducirle en él Torneo. Y, aunque no logró acabar con él, desde luego le dio dolores de cabeza como para 20 años. Ron dejó de hablarle, ("Celos", dijo Hermione), sus compañeros no le apoyaron sino que lo machacaron y además hubo de lugar contra un dragón, criaturas marinas y atravesar un terrorífico y engañoso laberinto. Y de no ser él Harry Potter, todo habría acabado o bien perdiendo o bien ganando. Pero no, él era Harry Potter y la vida no podía dejarlo así. Por lo tanto se vio arrastrado a un cementerio donde mataron a un compañero en sus narices, vio con sus ojos la resurrección de Voldemort, luchó contra él y vio la imagen de sus padres salir de la varita de éste. Todo en la misma noche.

¿Alguien quiere refutar la teoría de que Merlín se partía de la risa al verle?

Resultó que al ser su varita y la de Voldemort hermanas (extraño concepto ¿eh?) se produjo una reacción que le permitió escapar de allí con el cuerpo de su compañero. Dumbledore trató a partir de entonces de explicar lo que aquella muerte significaba, pero nadie le creyó. Y Harry no se sorprendió lo más mínimo, pues nadie le había creído a él a lo largo de todo el año.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla al acabar aquel pensamiento. Era mentira, claro que alguien le había creído. Hermione no había dudado de él un solo segundo. Le había ayudado todo cuánto había podido y no le había dejado sólo para nada. Y le había alivianado el corazón sonriéndole e infundándole ánimos, incluso le había abrazado más que de costumbre. Y le había besado la mejilla al despedirse. Casi quiso reír al imaginar la cara que habría puesto Viktor Krum de haber visto eso.

Oh, claro, es que esa era otra. Durante todo el año una perniciosa reportera había inventado mentiras acerca de un romance entre él y Hermione logrando que hasta la Sra. Weasley se enfadara y que el nuevo pretendiente de Hermione le interrogara acerca de su relación con ella. Casi se sonrojaba sólo de recordarlo.

-¿Quién era esa? ¿Tu noviecita fenómeno?-inquirió su primo como si hubiera estado siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Harry sonrió malicioso, pues sabía el motivo de la pregunta.

-Bonita ¿eh?

El bufido de su primo le sonó a gloria. Sí, pensó, era muy bonita.

* * *

Volvía a estar solo, aún con Hermione rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos, aún con su cálida presencia y sus dulces palabras acariciándole. Sirius se había ido por su culpa y él volvía a estar solo. Era como si todo a su alrededor le gritara que no merecía aquello, que no merecía que le quisieran y que su destino era sentirse así, solo, el resto de su vida. Y culpable, pues al mirar al último merodeador aguantar estoico el dolor se sintió miserable, le había privado de su hermano, como le había privado del resto de su familia. Sus padres seguirían vivos de no ser por su nacimiento. Era tan asesino como Voldemort.

- No es culpa tuya, es lo que Sirius quería. Necesitaba luchar, sentir que hacía algo por este mundo y esta guerra. Y necesitaba volver a ver a James. No es culpa tuya, Harry. No lo es...- Hermione se lo repetía en susurros una y otra vez, intentado aplacar la furia y el desprecio que sentía contra sí mismo.- Sólo eres un niño, eso es lo que eres. Nada de lo que pase es culpa tuya, el mundo no es tu responsabilidad...

Pero lo era. De un modo retorcido e inverosímil, lo era. Aquella maldita profecía lo decía, sólo el podría vencer a ese loco. Y si no lo lograba...Negó con la cabeza y ella pareció entender.

-No es sólo tu responsabilidad, estamos contigo hasta el final y lo que ocurra en el camino es culpa y responsabilidad de cada uno de nosotros pues nosotros sí que escogemos nuestro destino. Tú no has tenido elección, pero Sirius sí la tuvo y escogió bien, escogió luchar por los suyos y el orgullo es lo único que ahora deberías sentir.

¿Por los suyos? ¿Por un crío que sólo se metía en problemas y que no hacía sino atraer la atención de un asesino?

-Yo no lo merecía.-dijo, por primera vez en horas, con la voz ronca. No la miró a los ojos. Hermione pareció exasperada.

-Esto no se trata de ti, Harry, no únicamente de ti. Sirius quería a Remus, ¿sabes? Y nos apreciaba a nosotros, y apreciaba a todos aquellos que murieron. Y amaba la libertad que V-Voldemort le robó.- tartamudeó, pero se mantuvo firme. Y toda la furia, y el dolor, y la rabia y el miedo se apagaron un poco en el moreno. Se separó un poco de ella y la miró fijamente. Dios, qué valiente era, que fuerte. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, sabiendo que también había sido duro para ella. Se había embarcado con el en aquella locura, había vuelto a volar por él, bueno, no sólo por él claro pero...

-Me siento pequeño-ella no pareció entender- A tu lado-aclaró- Eres tan valiente, tan poderosa. Haces que me sienta un inútil...

-Yo no...no pretendía..

-No es un insulto. Al contrario, necesito que de vez en cuando me recuerdes que tengo mucho que aprender y que no puedo precipitarme. Ojalá te hiciera caso más a menudo. Tal vez Sirius estaría vivo. -Se le quebró la voz. La joven se inclinó suavemente y le besó la frente.

-Él te lo dijo, Harry. Las personas que amamos nunca nos abandonan, él seguirá contigo para siempre.-pasó sus manos por el cabello de él, y lo acostó sobre su pecho, arrullándole. Después de eso, las voces se hicieron lejanas y cada vez más difusas mientras sus ojos liberaban todas las lágrimas que había contenido. Sollozó, tembló y balbuceó lamentos durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Y luego el cansancio le venció y se durmió en brazos de amiga, que nunca dejó de acariciarle el pelo y de mecerle con suavidad. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, pero cuándo hubo de marcharse y volver al lugar que no era su casa, se sentía solo otra vez. Y el resto del tiempo que pasó allí echó de menos la paz de esos brazos, segundo tras segundo.

* * *

Aquél verano no lloró, ni mencionó a Sirius, ni su dolor o sus miedos. Nada en las cartas, nada cuando volvió a ver a Dumbledore, nada cuando fue a ver a los Weasleys y Ron trató de sonsacarle, nada al profesor Lupin. Nada. No lo habrían entendido, o tal vez sí, pero no cómo el quería que le entendieran. Necesitaba que le regañaran y fueran claros con él, que le dijeran qué miedos eran realistas y cuáles infundados, que le consolaran pero dejándole llorar, necesitaba no sentirse solo. Por eso esperó a que Hermione le preguntara.

-¡Harry!-le abrazó con fuerza, y él se sintió en casa.-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-la expresión de ella casi le hizo sonreír. Le tomó la mano y le llevó a la habitación que compartiría con Ron.

-Empezaré otra vez, y ni si te ocurra mentirme, Potter. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Y Harry habló. Le contó absolutamente todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sin omitir detalles y sin disfrazar nada. Y fue absolutamente perfecto, lo que había necesitado todo el verano. Asintió en los momentos correctos y le reprendió con esa dureza que sólo los que te quieren pueden tener. Le tomó de la mano cuando su voz se rompió y le abrazó cuando lloró. Fue todo lo que había esperado y mucho más.

-Todo irá bien, estamos juntos en esto y te prometo que siempre lo estaremos.

Harry meditó unos segundos, como calibrando si ese último pensamiento también debía compartirlo. Decidió que era justo hacerlo.

-Creo que eso no debería ser así. No merecéis cargar con esto que no os incumbe.

-¿Qué no nos incumbe?-exclamó con la indignación brillando en sus ojos castaños.

-No la guerra, sino el destino que yo tengo. Alejaos de mí y luchad, sí, pero lejos de mí que es donde está el mayor peligro. Eres extraordinariamente poderosa, Herms, serías valiosa en cualquier lugar. Y yo te llevaría a un desenlace fatal.

La castaña parecía no entender lo que estaba escuchando, como si de repente su amigo le hablase en otro idioma. Y entonces, sin que el muchacho lo esperara sus mejillas se empaparon de lágrimas y hubo de taparse la boca para acallar los sollozos.

-Herms, ¿Qué...?

-Eres tan injusto, tan cruel y tan...-gimió de frustración- ¡Tan tonto y cabezota!

El ojiverde parpadeó confundido e hizo además de consolar a su amiga, pero esta le apartó. Cuando ella volvió a hablar, lo hizo en voz baja, como si le doliese demasiado sólo hablar de aquello. Probablemente así era.

- No se trata de ti, ¿comprendes? No te sigo por ti, para ayudarte o para salvar este mundo. Estoy siendo egoísta, Harry, seguiré contigo hasta el final únicamente por mí. Así que no seas tan magnánimo, Potter.

No lo entendió. ¿Por ella? ¿Para conseguir gloria? ¿Conocimientos? ¿Sobrevivir? Bueno, eso último tal vez tenía lógica. Pero ella no era así.

-No lo entiendo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a ella, y su tono bajo y quebrado se mantuvo.

-Si no fuera contigo, si te hiciera caso y fuera útil en cualquier otro lugar...entonces quizás no tendría la oportunidad de decidir mi destino.-suspiró al ver que él seguía sin comprender- Si esto no sale bien, si...si te pasara algo...quiero poder estar allí e intentar salvarte, sí, pero además quiero poder decidir...si también a ese destino te sigo.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Si ese mal nacido acaba contigo, lejos de todos, podré irme contigo sin tener tiempo para meditarlo o sufrir tu ausencia. Quiero tener la opción.

-¡¿Es que te has vuelto loca?!

-No- contestó serena.- Es sólo una idea. Quizás me atreva a vivir sin ti, pero quizás no.

-Dios mío, eso es una locura, podrías vivir perfectamente si mí y...

Los labios suaves de Hermione sobre los suyos silenciaron su protesta.

Y lo que sintió le dijo que él también necesitaría la opción de marcharse con ella si la muerte la alcanzaba antes que a él.

* * *

Mirándola dormir a su lado pensó en lo afortunados que habían sido al no tener que tomar esa decisión. Habían estado juntos hasta el final, pero esta vez el final había sido feliz. Y ahora podía escuchar su respiración tranquila cada noche, abrazarla y besarla. Amarla. A ella y al hermoso bebé que estaba a punto de nacer. Por fin tenía una familia, una familia que era completamente suya. Besó a su esposa dulcemente, y ésta entreabrió los ojos para sonreírle.

-Shh duerme, amor- le susurró.

Porque, ahora sí, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ser felices.


End file.
